Barbie and the Three Musketeers 2
by keelykelly
Summary: This is the promised sequel to my earlier fanfict (Barbie and the Three Musketeers My Style). I hope you like it!\ All credit goes to where credit is due.
1. Three years later

"Long ago, in Paris. There's a tale that springs forward of four girls. Four girls from different walks of life. Corinne, a simple country girl. Aramina, a ballet dancer. Viveca, the town's fashion designer. And Renee, the musician. But, they all had one thing in common. They dreamed of becoming musketeers! As fate would have it, they all ended up maids in the castle and uncovered a plot to kill the Prince! So, under the special training of a secret somebody, the girls pressed towards their dreamed, ultimately saving the prince from death!"

"And they became the greatest musketeers ever!" A little girl with blond hair and blue eyes, jumped to her feet, interrupting the other little girl that had been telling the story.

It was a clear day in the streets of Paris. The sun was shining and the little girls thought it was the perfect time to tell stories about their favorite heroes. The female musketeers.

The blond was wearing a pink dress that was identical to Corinne's. all the way down to the where she hid her wooden sword.

"Yeah!" the one that had been telling the story, she was dark with black hair and dark brown eyes, jumped to her feet too and fumbled with the latch of her necklace. It wasn't a sling shot, but she liked to pretend.

Then two more girls jumped up. They were all wearing dresses like the musketeers'.

"On guard Philippe!" The blond yelled "You will never be king!"

The children spun around when they heard laughing.

The four real musketeers were standing behind them.

"Well, Viveca." Corinne said "I can see what you've been doing on your free time."

Viveca shrugged "When four little girls come asking me for four dresses like the ones we wear, what can I say?"

The black haired little girl ran over to Renee, her blue dress flouncing "You're my hero!"

Renee chuckled, and made the girl turn around in a circle "I must say. You make a convincing little me."

"We're looking at _the_ female musketeers!" A little girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed like Viveca exclaimed. "These are the real musketeers!"

The four older girls laughed.

"Well, duty calls." Corinne said turning towards the castle.

The other three looked in the same direction. They saw the top of a hot air balloon sticking out from over the wall.

Renee snickered, but the little her replied before she could "Don't you mean, Date with Louis, calls?"

Renee looked down at the little girl in shock "Hey, you're good."

Corinne rolled her eyes "It's not a date. We're just testing his experiment."

The little Corinne nodded "Yeah!" then she glanced up at her mentor "Although, I would like to marry a prince. He's cute!"

Corinne's mouth dropped open, then she clamped it back shut. She spun around and walked back to the castle, leaving her friends and the kids laughing behind her.

**Louis was** finishing getting the balloon ready for take off, when Corinne strode up.

"Good morning Your Majesty."

Louis smiled down at her from his position in the balloon's basket "Good morning, Corinne. You ready to fly?"

Corinne chuckled "It's not the flying I'm worried about. It's the landing."

Louis raised an eyebrow "You saw that?"

"Yep," she answered, climbing up the rope ladder "I may have deserted you, but I didn't leave until you rode off with my father."

She jumped into the basket, then steadied herself.

Louis released the ropes holding them down, and the balloon started rising into the air.

"Steer clear of the roof." Corinne warned "Don't forget what almost happened."

Louis didn't answer, he just steered the balloon past the castle and up into the endless blue sky.

Corinne looked down at the town. She could see her three friends still talking to the kids. Then they pointed up at the balloon.

Corinne chuckled, the continued to watch as the town became smaller and smaller, till the only thing you could see of the people, were little ants scurrying around.

"Amazing, isn't it?" She asked.

Louis looked over at her and smiled "I'd say it's beautiful."

Corinne could feel the heat creeping into her face "Louis."

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

He nodded "Of course."

"How do you see these balloon rides?"

Louis fought the cringe that wanted to come. He had a feeling that the way he liked to think of them would make her upset. So instead he said "A chance to see a new part of Paris, and test my newest invention."

Corinne nodded "I was hoping you'd say that."

Louis sighed with relief. Unfortunately, Corinne heard it.

"You didn't just lie to me, did you?" she asked.

"No!" Louis said immediately "Would I do that?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. She thought she saw something fly past, but when she turned to look, all she saw a bird.

Louis pretended to be checking their fuel level. Truth was, he used the balloon as an excuse to see her. Being a musketeer and a maid and all, she really didn't have a lot of time to just talk.

**Down in town**, Renee walked into her parents' music shop to get a new bow for her violin.

Seeing a figure crouched down behind the desk, she assumed it was her father.

"Hey Dad, I'm just in for a bow." Renee said.

The figure flew into an upright position so fast, he banged his head on the desk.

Renee jumped back "Who are you?"

The guy stood up and stared at her for a second "I'm Hugh. You must be Renee."

Renee nodded, taking in the sight of the man. She judged his age top be right around hers. He had dark, black hair, and nearly black eyes. He had a medium build, but was rather tall.

"Yes." she finally answered "I'm Renee."

"I just got a job here." He said smiling "Your parents have told me a lot about you."

"Ah." Renee walked over to a peg that was stuck in the wall and pulled a bow off of it "Just came to get this. I've already worn mine out."

Hugh nodded "Have a nice day, Miss Renee."

She nodded, then backed out the door.

Viveca and Aramina were waiting outside the door for her when she came out.

Aramina stared at her a second "Are you blushing?"

"No." Renee answered, turning to walk down the street.

Aramina peeked through the music store window and giggled "She was blushing."

Viveca grabbed her wrist and started pulling her after Renee "Come on!"

As they walked up the cobblestone road to their apartment, Aramina was just rambling to herself "Maybe someday I'll meet my prince charming!"

"If anyone will, you will." Renee said, rolling her eyes.

Viveca laughed "If Corinne was here, this is what she would say. Aramina, you've already met him. In your dreams."

Aramina giggled "Well, that's true. I just can never see his face."

Viveca ran over to the window "They're landing!"

The other two ran to the window and watched. the basket hit the ground, then capsized. Both passengers were thrown to the ground.

"Well," Renee said "At least they were on grass."

Aramina sighed "Someday."

**Corinne dusted off her pink skirt "**Good thing there aren't any grass stains. Viveca would kill me!"

Louis handed her, her hat "Well, that went wrong."

"You think?" she laughed "Maybe next time." she took a deep breath of air, then released it slowly "Although, I don't think I should go up with you too often."

Louis cocked his head "Why?"

"Well…" Corinne tried to think of the right way to put it "I don't want people to start seeing things that aren't there."

Louis nodded slowly "Okay. I think I understand… I think."

"Corinne." D'artagnon suddenly came running over to them "Can I speak with you for a second?"

Corinne nodded "Yes, Dad." then she turned back to Louis "See you later."

Louis nodded, then watched sadly as they left. "_There was nothing there?"_


	2. A plot noticed

"I have a surprise for you." D'artagnon said proudly "Your mother's moving here!"

"Really?" Corinne asked happily "But how? What about the farm?"

"We're giving it to a family that has suffered a lot this past year. Since our land is good, we're giving it to them." he answered "Isn't it great! You'll get to see your mother almost whenever you want!"

Corinne smiled "And so will you."

D'artagnon nodded "Yes. Get to see my wife everyday instead of occasionally."

She hugged her father "That's wonderful Dad."

He chuckled "Isn't it time for your training with… whoever it is?"

Corinne nodded "Yep."

"Who's been training you all again?" D'artagnon asked.

She patted him on the shoulder "We promised we wouldn't tell."

"Come on!" Renee called to her "We're going to be late!"

Corinne flashed her father a smile then went running after her friends.

They ran through the passageways and into the secret training room.

"Good morning girls." Madame Helene greeted "Are you ready for your training?"

"Yes!" All four girls exclaimed.

Helene chuckled "Perhaps I should give you lessons on how to land a balloon."

The others laughed while Corinne blushed.

"Anyways, let's begin." the older lady said, then they trained for the next four hours. When they sat down for a rest, Aramina started talking "Renee met a boy today!"

"Really?" Corinne asked "How interesting."

Renee rolled her eyes and nodded towards the red head "Leave it to Aramina."

"You were blushing!" Aramina insisted.

"It was hot inside my parents' shop!" Renee said "It was like… eighty in there!"

"Um, Renee." Viveca said, fixing the brown curls on top of her head "It was ninety outside."

Corinne laughed "So, what was his name?"

"Hugh." Renee answered "My parents just hired him. No biggie."

Viveca silenced Aramina before she could say anything else "Let time prove itself."

"What does that mean?" Renee demanded.

"Nothing." Corinne chuckled "Absolutely nothing."

"Girls." Helene called "It's time to hit the chores upstairs."

"Yes Ma'am." the girls answered. Then they left the passageways and returned upstairs.

While they dusted, Aramina hummed as she normally did.

Then to everyone's surprise, Renee joined her.

The Viveca joined in. Then Corinne joined. Their voices blended perfectly together.

As their voices flowed through the castle, everyone else stopped and listened.

Then they started singing, it sounded something like this.

Aramina: _**I lost myself today**_

_**All work no time to play**_

_**I'm holdin on to what I know.**_

Renee: _**And this discovery**_

_**Blindfolded I could see**_

_**I'm catching on by letting go**_.

Viveca: _**And now I'm rising up**_

Corinne: _**No comin' down.**_

_**So hang on for the ride**_

All:_** Look how high we can fly**_

_**Look how high we can fly**_

_**We can see everything**_

_**From up here in the sky**_

_**We've got the perfect view**_

_**Together me and you**_

_**Look how high we can fly**_

Outside the castle, Hugh was helping another boy carry a large box up the steps when the voices drifted out the window.

"Listen." Hugh said stopping their progress.

Viveca:_** Words come so easily**_

_**Hard to believe it's me.**_

Renee and Viveca: _**With every breath the feeling grows**_

Corinne: _**Take tome to make time stop.**_

_**Unplug turn off the clock**_

Corinne and Aramina: _**The less you try the more it grows**_.

The boy that was with High raised an eyebrow "Is that Viveca?"

They listened as the chorus was sung again.

Hugh, being the music lover that he is, just had to figure out who it was!

"Let's find out." Hugh answered.

Then both boys deserted the box and ran into the castle.

Corinne: _**I don't need to live in a fancy castle **_(Viveca: _**Oh no**_)

_**That isn't where I should be **_(All_**: Ahh**_)

_**Open up my heart and where it leads I'll follow**_

_**Up high where I can be free!**_

Viveca: _**Look how high we can fly**_

_**Look how high we can fly**_

_**We can see everything **_

_**from up here in the sky**_

Viveca and Aramina: _**Look how high we can fly**_

_**Look how high we can fly**_

Renee joins: _**We can surf on the winds **_(Corinne: _**So completely alive! **_Aramina repeats)

Renee: _**There's nothing we can't do **_

All: _**Together me and you**_

_**Look how high we can fly **_(Aramina: _**look how high we can fly**_)

_**Look how high we can fly **_(Aramina: _**look how high we can fly**_)

_**Look how high we can fly.**_

"That was incredible!" Aramina squealed, then she turned to Corinne "Why didn't you tell us you could sing?"

"I wanted to be a musketeer. Not a singer." Corinne answered.

"Well," Viveca said "We knew each other could sing, because I sing while I sew. Aramina sings while she dances, and Renee sings while she's writing music. We just never sang together."

"Who knew we would sound so good together!" Renee laughed.

"Was that you four singing?" Louis asked, walking around the corner.

The four girls nodded.

"Y'all were amazing!" Hugh said, coming into the room "Perfect blend!"

The other boy nodded "Yeah. Y'all were great." he stared at Viveca a second "Is that you, Viveca?"

Viveca looked at him a second then her eyebrows raised "Victor?"

The boy nodded "Yeah! Long time no see!"

She crossed her arms "And for a good reason!"

Victor rolled his eyes "You aren't still mad about that are you?"

"Yes!"

Victor was about the same height as Louis. His hair was shaggy and dark chocolate brown. His blue eyes flashed with mischief.

"Vivi! It's just plain fact." he said "Girls can't be musketeers!"

The other three girls gasped "What!?"

Louis cleared his throat "How long have you been in town?"

"Two days."

Louis nodded, and started backing up slowly "Do yourself a favor and run."

All four girls placed their hands on their hips and glared at him.

Victor looked at them confused "You found more girls who want to be musketeers?"

Louis tapped him on the shoulder "Um, Victor. They are musketeers."

Victor laughed "What a joke!" when he realized that no one else was laughing, he stopped "Are you serious?"

Louis nodded "Yep."

"Need us prove it?" Viveca asked in a threatening tone.

All three boys stumbled back and fled from the room, tripping over each other in the process.

The girls laughed.

**"Who was that?" Corinne asked**.

"A boy I used to know." Viveca answered "He was my friend until he said that girls couldn't be musketeers. Then he moved to London and I hadn't seen him since."

Helene came walking around the corner, leaning heavily on her cane that she didn't need.

"That was beautiful girl." she said with a nod "Now if we can get the castle to look at pretty as y'all sounded. We'll have it made."

The four girls laughed, then grabbed their cleaning supplies and resumed their chores.

Louis and the two boys laughed as they stumbled into the throne room.

"That was close!" Louis said "Learn a lesson now and you won't regret it later. Never tell a girl she can't be a musketeer. Ever!"

"I'm Hugh." Hugh extended his hand out to Louis.

"Louis." He excepted Hugh's hand "Pleasure to meet you."

Victor squinted his eyes at him "Louis? As in King Louis?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded slowly "That's me. Please don't bow or call me your highness or any of that! Please!"

Hugh chuckled "Sure thing Louis." he looked around "So, what's it like living in a castle."

The king shrugged "To me, normal. I mean, I've lived here my entire life."

"Not married yet, I assume." Victor guessed.

"Nope." Louis answered, nonchalantly rearranging some papers on his desk.

Hugh thought for a second "You like the blond, right?"

Louis' eyes widened "How did you…"

The other two boys laughed "It's obvious."

He pushed his light brown hair out of his eyes "It doesn't matter. It's not mutual."

"Oh." High looked over at Victor and shrugged.

A loud clap of thunder caught all of their's attention.

High suddenly gasped "The box! We left it on the stairs!"

The three boys ran for the front door. They skid to a stop when they reached the front entrance.

Right inside the front door was the large crate with four soaking wet girls sitting on top of it.

Louis chuckled.

"Did y'all bring that box in?" Victor asked, remembering him and Hugh struggling up the stairs with it.

"No." Viveca said sarcastically "Aramina picked it up herself and brought it in"

The other three girls laughed.

"No Victor, we all carried it in." Viveca rolled her eyes "Doi!"

Corinne tapped Viveca on the shoulder "Calm down Viveca. The poor boy's still getting over the shock that there are female musketeers."

"As if." Victor mumbled.

Louis shook his head amused "What's in there anyways?"

The four girls all leaned back towards the middle of the box in unison, making it look like it had been planned.

The four girls looked at each other, sending a silent message. Corinne nodded, then they straightened up.

"Cleaning supplies." she answered "Put in the care of Madame Helene."

The girls laughed again.

"What is so funny this time?" Victor demanded.

"Same thing that was funny three minutes ago." Viveca said, as the four girls jumped to the ground "Later."

Then they pushed the box from the room, laughing the whole time.

Louis watched them round a corner "There is not cleaning supplies in there."

"**Do you think it'll work?"** Aramina whispered.

"Oh yeah." Corinne chuckled, continuing to push the crate down the hall "They're boys. Curiosity is their weakness."

"What do you think they think is in here?" Renee asked.

"Who knows." Corinne pushed her hair out of her face "Stop here and grab a crow bar."

The four girls laughed as they pried open the wooden crate.

The boys peeked around the corner to see all four girls peering into the box.

"Aw!" Aramina exclaimed "So precious!"

The three boys looked at each other confused.

"It can't be anything alive." Hugh said "It wouldn't be able to breath in that box."

They heard the girls start laughing again, then they gasped and silenced immediately.

"Girls." Treville, the captain of the musketeers, said, eyeing them curiously "We're calling an emergency meeting on the grounds. Do hurry."

"Yes Monsieur." The four girls curtsied.

Treville walked around the corner and spotted the boys.

Her took a quick glance back around the corner then chuckled "Boys. To save y'all the misery, it's just fabric."

"Fabric?" The three boys asked simultaneously.

The four girls erupted into laughter again and peeked around the corner.

"Sorry, we had to do it." Corinne laughed, then she pointed towards the door "Come on girls."

The others nodded and followed her out.

Treville looked at the three boys and chuckled "I still haven't figured them out, so don't even ask."

**All the musketeers assembled** in the courtyard. The girls were always in the front.

Viveca looked around "I really need to make new uniforms. All the blue is getting old."

"Hey!" Renee hissed.

Corinne chuckled. It was true. All the male musketeers, and Renee, were in blue. As had been the custom for years.

So Corinne's pink dress, Viveca's purple dress, and Aramina's green dress, kind of stuck out in the crowd.

"Men!" Treville called "And ladies. We have reason to believe that someone is making advances on the castle. Or more specifically, King Louis."

The four girls looked at each other. This had to be bad.

"Corinne."

"Yes Sir?"

"Did you notice while you were up in that contraption with the King that someone tried to shoot y'all out of the sky?"

Corinne thought a second "I did notice something fly by. I assumed it was a bird."

Treville shook his head "It was an arrow. We're not sure where it came from." he pointed at her "No more balloon rides for now."

Corinne held her hands up in surrender "I've already discussed that with His Majesty. There will be no more… for now."

Treville rolled his eyes. Girls… and boys. He shook his head and continued "You girls will continue to patrol the palace, doing your normal maid duties. Just keep your eyes and ears open."

The girls nodded "Yes, Sir."

He gave the rest of his men their duties and sent them on their way.

"D'artagnon." Treville called to his friend.

"Yes, Treville?"

"You might want to keep an eye on your daughter and her friends. They're prone to be risky."

D'artagnon chuckled "Yes, Captain." then he jogged away.


	3. Treville's sonThe kidnapping

The girls headed out to town the next morning before work to get some supplies.

"Can you believe we've already been musketeers for three years?" Corinne asked.

Viveca nodded "Yep. And why is it that in every battle, some nut or another insists on ripping my dress?"

"Corinne! Look out!" Aramina screamed as Renee leapt forward and grabbed Corinne's arm.

She yanked Corinne back just as an arrow went flying past her head.

Corinne landed in the dirt "Thanks." she said, rubbing her head.

"You're welcome." Renee smiled "Sorry the ground was there though."

Corinne chuckled dryly "Good old ground."

"Hey guys." Viveca called "There's a note hooked to this arrow. It says, Leave now. Quite your jobs as musketeers and abandon the prince."

"As if!" Corinne interrupted.

Viveca continued reading "If you do not, you will all meet the same fate."

Corinne looked at the piece of paper pined to the wall of the shop they were standing outside of. An image of what would have happened if Renee hadn't grabbed her flashed through her mind before she shook it away.

"Should we show this to Treville?" Aramina asked.

Renee nodded "He needs to know how high the stakes really are."

When they reached the palace, instead of heading for Treville's office, Corinne ran for the front door "Y'all go ahead!" she called to them "I need to check on something."

She ran into the throne room and sighed with relief when she saw Louis in there.

He looked over at her "Is everything alright?"

Corinne nodded "Yes. Thankfully."

Then she backed back out the door.

Louis looked over at his two friends that were in the room and shrugged.

"I think she does like you." Hugh said "She just won't admit it."

"Maybe." Victor snorted.

**Corinne made her way **out to the training grounds. She found her friends and Treville talking to a blond headed man.

Corinne felt herself tensing as she walked closer to him. Her friends weren't exactly smiling either. Even Aramina was frowning.

"Ah, Corinne." Treville greeted "This is my son, Jonathan."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "Your son?"

"Yes."

Jonathan was tall with blond hair, brown eyes and dark eyebrows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Corinne." Jonathan picked up her hand, in the intent of doing the traditional kiss-the-hand-greeting.

So, to avoid that, Corinne gripped his hand and shook it "Thank you."

Jonathan was taken aback "Uh… yeah."

Treville sent her a look that told her he disapproved.

Renee leaned over to her and whispered "Wish I had thought to do that."

"Jonathan just arrived this morning." Treville said "I would like you girls to show him around."

The girls nodded and turned to leave.

"Corinne." Treville stopped them.

"Yes Sir?"

"You will be Jonathan's personal escort." The Captain said "When the girls are busy, he will stick with you."

"But, Captain!"

"Orders are orders Corinne."

By look on his face, Corinne knew it was payment for being rude.

"Yes Sir." she forced a smile, then turned and stormed off.

Jonathan ran after her "Hey wait! You're my personal escort, remember?"

Corinne spun around to face him "Yes, I forgot." she sighed "Please, follow me."

So Corinne and her friends showed him around town. As they walked, some girls would stop and giggle "He's cute."

"Not in the slightest." Aramina mumbled.

Renee and Corinne looked at each other. There was something wrong when Aramina didn't think a guy was cute. Especially a blond one.

"Hey Vivi!" Victor called, running up to them.

Viveca rolled her eyes "Not what I need right now!"

Victor stopped in front of them "What's up?"

"Nothing Victor." Viveca said "Leave."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"Why?"

"Because…" She felt like screaming.

For the first time, Victor seemed to notice Jonathan "Who's this?"

"Jonathan." Corinne answered "We need to get back to the castle."

As the girls left, Hugh walked up behind Victor, who was staring after the them with his eyebrows furrowed "I don't like that guy."

"What guy?" Hugh asked.

"The one with the girls." Victor answered "I don't like him."

**That night, the girls** collapsed onto their beds in exhaustion.

"What is it about Treville's son that is so…Wrong?" Corinne asked.

"I don't know." Renee answered "But I do have some interesting news for you."

"What?" Corinne asked.

"I have a date with Hugh tomorrow night."

"What!?" the other three girls exclaimed.

"It's nothing official." Renee hurriedly explained "It's just a trial date."

"Okay." Aramina giggled "I'm sure everything will work out fine."

**The next morning,** Louis was out walking round his garden when Hugh and Victor found him.

"How's it going Lou?" Victor asked.

Louis quirked an eyebrow at him "Lou?"

"Louis."

"Just fine."

Hugh looked around "Nice sized garden you have here."

Louis nodded "Yeah. My mom had it planted when she first got the throne."

"Hey cool!" Victor nodded in approval "I didn't know you have a mom!"

"I don't." Louis said "She died when I was seven."

Victor clamped his mouth shut. For once, he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey, sorry about that." He finally managed.

"It's alright Victor." Louis said with a chuckled.

"So, who raised you?" Victor dared to asked.

"My cousin. Philippe." Louis answered slowly.

"Hey." Victor thought he was getting onto a safe subject "It's always good to have cousins!"

Louis shrugged "Yeah. But he tried to kill me a little over three years ago ago."

Victor's face went blank/

Hugh patted him on the back "Hey Victor, do yourself the favor and shut up."

Louis laughed "It's okay Victor, really. If it wasn't for the girls, I'd be dead right now."

"Speaking of girls." Hugh said, pointing to Corinne who came running out into the garden.

"Louis!" she called.

"I'm over here Corinne. With the day Lilies." He answered.

She ran over to where he was "Hey, Lou…" she froze when she saw the other two boys "Your Majesty."

Louis chuckled shaking his head "What is it Corinne?"

"Your Royal Advisor is here, Sir." Corinne answered with a curtsy while pushing some of her blond hair from her face.

"He's here early." Louis said "He wasn't due till tomorrow. Thank you."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Corinne." Louis just stared at her.

She sighed "Louis."

"Thank you." then he turned to the boys "You guys want to come? Listening to him drone on and on can get a little boring."

"Sure." Hugh nodded.

Corinne stepped to the side as the boys passed. Louis stopped for a split second to slip her a note, then he continued into the castle.

"What was in the note?" Victor asked as soon as Louis had closed the door behind them.

"Just asking her to meet me tomorrow night." Louis answered "I need to tell her something without the risk of someone overhearing."

"Ah." Victor waggled his eyebrows "Is it an important question?"

Louis looked back at him, his brown eyes completely serious "Yes."

They reached Louis' office and pushed the door open. The room was pitch black.

"That's odd." Louis mumbled "I thought he was already here."

He headed across the room to get matches from the desk. Then suddenly, the large wooden doors closed. All three boys froze.

Hugh prepared himself for the worse. But he wasn't prepared to get hit in the back of the head with a chair.

Louis heard something crack against something else, and then Hugh groan and hit the floor.

Then he heard Victor groan. He listened to someone's feet shuffle across the floor and stop where Victor was.

"Wrong person. Again." the unseen person whispered.

Louis started slowly backing towards the wall. He was about to call for help when he was suddenly knocked unconscious. All he got out of his cry for help was HE...

**Outside the castle**, Corinne was talking to her friends, she had just stooped down to pick her hat up off the ground when a sudden strange sound reached her ears.

She stood straight up and listened. But it didn't come again.

"Did y'all hear that?" She asked.

Her friends shook their heads "Hear what?"

Corinne shrugged "Nothing."

Then they went to go get some lunch, having no clue as to what had just happened inside the castle.


	4. Trial Date Gone Sour

Louis groaned as he forced his eyes to open. What had happened? Where was he?

"Louis." It was Hugh "Louis. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Louis rubbed the back of his head "What happened?"

"We've all been captured." Hugh answered "I don't know where we are."

All of the sudden, Victor sat straight up "What happened."

"There is no way I'm repeating myself." Hugh said with a sigh.

"I wonder who did it." Louis said, standing to his feet.

"I'll bet it was that Jonathan guy!" Victor exclaimed "He wanted me out of the way so…"

"So? What?" Hugh interrupted "I doubt he needed you out of the way."

"He did if he wanted Viveca!" Victor said.

Louis smiled at him "I thought you didn't like her." he teased.

"I.. I don't." Victor stammered.

Hugh patted him on the shoulder "Forget it, Victor."

The room they were in was dark and damp. The only source of light was a small window that wasn't even foot wide.

Louis groaned "I didn't get a chance to tell Corinne what I needed to tell her!"

"What was that?" Hugh asked.

"I knew someone was following me. So I didn't want to say anything in the open afraid that they would take action sooner." Louis said "I found a piece of paper that had a plan written on it. A way to silence the girls for good."

"How?" Victor asked.

"I don't know." Louis answered "that part of the paper was ripped off."

"Do you think the girls will be okay?" Hugh asked, worry filling his voice.

Louis shrugged "All we can do is hope." he slammed his fist into his palm "If he hurts my girl… There isn't going to be enough places for him to hide!"

Hugh patted him on the back "If he doesn't hurt you first."

Victor huffed "You're a lot of help."

Louis looked up at the window. The little bit of light displayed the little bit of hope the boys were feeling. Were they going to get out?

The next morning, Corinne searched for Louis, hoping to ask him about the note he'd given her. He had asked her to meet him at his balloon for a ride… at eleven-o-clock at night. It sounded charming, but she'd promised Treville that they wouldn't go on anymore rides until the culprit for the trouble was found.

She was disappointed when she couldn't find him, but she couldn't neglect her chores. So, while she dusted and swept, she looked for him. Being sure to look out every window she passed.

"Oh well." She said to herself "I'll just have to meet him at the balloon."

Aramina, Corinne, and Viveca were getting ready for bed while Renee was getting ready for her date.

Aramina giggled while she watched Renee refix her hair for the fifth time.

"Renee you look fine!" Corinne insisted before her friend could take down her hair again.

"Are you sure?" Renee asked.

The other three nodded.

"Well," Renee headed towards the door "I'm going."

Corinne laid down on her bed, her hands on her chin "Bye bye Renee. I hope you have a pleasant evening." she said in a mischievous sing-song voice.

Renee looked back at her "What are you up to?"

"Up to?" Corinne rolled over onto her back, her head hanging off the end of her bed "Am I ever up to anything?"

"You tell me. Female musketeer." Renee retorted.

Corinne laughed "Have a nice trial date. How many of these are there?"

Renee huffed "That's for me to know!"

Then she closed the door behind her and skipped happily to the place where she was supposed to meet Hugh.

"She sure was worried about how she looked for her trial date." Aramina giggled.

Corinne threw a pillow at her "I think Hugh's a keeper."

"To make Renee fret over how she looks." Viveca said "Definitely. Corinne, you don't even fuss that much over your hair on your dates with the _king_!"

"They're not dates!" Corinne insisted "We're just friends." But as the words came out of her mouth, it sounded like a lie. Even to her.

Viveca shook her head "Corinne, when will you admit it?"

"Vivi, what about Victor?" Corinne tempted.

"What about him?" Viveca gasped.

Corinne fell back onto her pillow that Aramina had tossed back to her "Don't bring up the subject of me and Louis. And I won't bring up you and Victor."

Viveca grumbled, but she didn't say another word.

Corinne was sleeping soundly when their apartment door was suddenly slammed shut.

She jumped to her feet and grabbed her sword, ready to fight the intruder. Then she recognized her friend.

"Renee?" she said stunned "Are you alright?"

Renee stormed over her desk and slammed down on her chair "He stood me up!"

"What!?" Viveca said in disbelief "He stood you up?"

"Yes!"

Aramina tried to calm Renee's boiling temper "Maybe he had a family emergency or something important like that?"

Renee huffed "He's going to have a lot of explaining to do!"

Corinne looked up at the clock "You waited for him for five hours!?"

Renee nodded, she was starting to wear down "Yeah." she kicked off her shoes, then crawled into her bed "Good night. I just want to go to sleep."

Corinne watched her friend curl up and fall asleep. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that there was more going on than anyone knew… for now.

Louis was racking his brain trying to think of a way to get out.

"Do you think we'll ever be found?" Victor asked.

"If anyone finds us, it'll be the girls." Louis said.

Hugh suddenly slapped his forehead "Oh no! I completely forgot!"

"What?" the other two asked.

"I had a date with Renee last night!" Hugh answered.

Louis cringed "I'll bet Renee is a boiling."

Victor shook his head sadly "You are so doomed if we get out of here."

Hugh pointed into a far corner, where the wall went back into a little cubby "I haven't looked in the cubby for an escape yet." a few seconds later he called out to the other two "Hey guys. We're not alone."

Hugh dragged a limp body into the sunlight.

"That's that guy!" Victor exclaimed "That's Jonathan!"

Louis looked at the unconscious boy curiously "How did he get down here?"

Hugh untied his hands and feet "I think the question is, _how long_ has he been down here?"

The boy suddenly groaned. His eyes flicked open "What…"

"We don't know." Victor said before the boy could finish his question.

"Do you know who you are?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, Jonathan Treville." he sat up an looked around "Now I remember what happened. I was jumped on my way into town. Several weeks ago."

"No, you were in Paris a few days ago." Victor said.

Jonathan shook his head "No I wasn't. I never made it to Paris."

Louis, Hugh, and Victor looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"Well, if you've been here" Louis said "Who's in Paris?"


	5. Louis' missing

The day dragged on forever. Or so it seemed to Corinne. She was glad when ten forty-five finally came.

"I've got to go." she told her friends "Louis insisted on a balloon ride tonight."

"At this hour?" Renee asked "Is he crazy?"

Corinne shrugged "I guess we'll find out. Good night." then she left the apartment.

She walked around to where Louis kept his balloon. It wasn't inflated or anything.

"That's strange." she said to herself. She waited for an hour. Louis never came out.

The sick feeling in her stomach came back as she thought about what might have happened.

She ran towards the stables and into the secret passageway entrance. She opened a door that lead into Louis' room.

"Louis?" she whispered as she stepped into his room "Are you here?" nothing in his room had been touched for at least a day.

She ran out onto his balcony. He wasn't there.

"Louis!" she ran to the throne room, to his office, and every other room in the castle. She ran up to the terrace and stopped, trying to catch her breath from all the running.

"Louis' been kidnapped." She whispered into the wind "And I wasn't there." she felt her eyes start stinging with unwanted tears "Why wasn't I there?"

"We can't always be there." Her father walked up behind her.

Corinne spun around to face him "Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you running towards the stables and thought something was wrong." he tweaked her nose "Everything's going to be okay."

"But what about the King/?" Corinne whispered "He's missing somewhere!"

D'artagnon smiled down at her "Actually, he's just on a business trip. Treville got a letter earlier."

Corinne's eyebrows furrowed "No. that's nor possible."

"Why not?"

"Because, he asked me to meet him tonight." Corinne looked at her father levelly "I know Louis wouldn't leave without telling me." she crossed her arms "And without escorts."

D'artagnon thought a second "You've got a point."

"Yeah." Corinne nodded "Think about it Dad. Who does he always choose to be his escorts? Me and my friends! He's not on a trip! That's just a cover!" she stepped up onto the terrace railing.

"What are you doing?" her father asked.

"Getting my friends." Corinne answered "Then getting some advice." with that, she jumped and grabbed a nearby tree, climbed down and went running to the apartment.

She burst through the door causing everyone to sit straight up in their beds.

"Girls, we need to go talk to Helene." Corinne said "Louis' been kidnapped!"

All three girls jumped from their beds and within five minutes were ready to go.

They ran out of their apartment and into town, straight to Helene's house.

Helene answered on the third knock "Come in girls."

"Helene, we don't know what to do." Corinne said as soon as the door was shut "Lou… I mean, the king has been kidnapped. And I know when it happened."

"When?" all the others asked.

"You remember two days ago when I thought I heard a strange noise?" she waited for them to nod before she continued "It hit me what it was while we were running here. It was Louis trying to call for help! He only got the first part out, then I guess he got knocked out or something."

Helene thought for a second "Do you have any suspects?"

"Does a feeling in the pit of your stomach count?" Renee asked.

"Yes."

"Well, there's Treville's son, Jonathan." Viveca said.

Helene nodded "That was my guess."

"There is something about him that worries me." Corinne added "I'd have thought that Treville's son would be… different."

"Keep an eye on him." Helene said "I'm expecting a note for the king's sudden death."

Corinne gasped/ she didn't mean to, but it just happened! "You don't think he's already killed him, do you?"

Helene placed a hand on her shoulder while the others stared at her sympathetically "I can't say for sure, Corinne. We'll just have to hope."

"But what would Jonathan profit from the king's death?" Renee asked.

"I think I've got an idea." Aramina spoke up "Suppose the king is dead. Paris is going down because we don't have a ruler. All of the sudden, a long lost relative shows up. Being the only heir, he would get the kingdom."

"Aramina, you're a genius!" Viveca exclaimed.

Helene nodded in agreement "It could work. I think this criminal is a master of disguise. He could easily make himself look like anyone he wished." Corinne looked down at the floor "How much time do you think we have?"

Helene shrugged "You can never be certain."

As the girls walked back towards their apartment, a thought suddenly hit Corinne.

"Renee, I think I know why Hugh miss your trial date."

"Why?" Renee asked, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"He was with Louis the day we think he got captured." Corinne answered "So was Victor."

Viveca gasped "Are you saying Victor's been kidnapped too?"

Corinne nodded "I think so."

Renee rubbed her forehead "Now I feel awful."

"Don't." Corinne smiled reassuringly "We just need to find them. Soon."

**The next morning,** Helene's suspicion came true.

"Musketeers!" Treville called "Please meet with me in the grand hall!"

As they all assembled, Treville opened an envelope "I have received some tragic news." he sighed, his shoulders drooping "The king has died. On his way back from the meeting, his carriage lost a wheel, and being by a cliff. The wagon went over, instantly killing the king."

Corinne raised her hand "With all due respect, Captain. Why didn't he have any escorts?"

Treville grew silent as he thought.

The girls watched as Jonathan stiffened. They could tell by looking at the back of him that he was scowling.

Corinne pointed to the nap of his neck. Underneath the blond hair, there was some black. The girls started slowly making their way over to him.

"That's a good question." Treville said "One I hadn't thought about."

"That's because we have an imposter on our hands!" Corinne reached up and yanked the blond wig off.

The, now black haired, guy spun around. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Where is Louis." Corinne demanded.

The guy backed over to a window and glared "Well done blondie! You have just forfeited the King's life." he stepped un into the window seal "I was going to spare him, but now. You give me no choice but to eliminate him." with that he jumped out the window and disappeared into the dense woods.

Corinne had never fainted before. But she sure felt like it now. Her hands were clamped over her mouth and tears were streaming down her face.

D'artagnon ran over to his daughter and took her in his arms.

"What have I done, daddy?" She whispered "What have I done?"

**That night, the** girls were sitting in their apartment. Corinne hadn't said a word. Well, actually, no one said anything.

Then all of the sudden, Aramina spoke "It's not fair! I want to be worried about a man I love!"

"What?" Renee asked confused "What are you talking about?"

"You're worried about Hugh. Viveca's worried about Victor, and Corinne's worried about Louis! I want to be in love!"

"You are." Viveca said softly "You're in love with the world."

"It's not the same." Aramina pouted "Right Corinne? Corinne?" she looked over to see her friend looking out a window "Corinne?"

"Girls." Corinne said slowly "We need to get out of here. Now!"

Without asking questions, the other three girls jumped to their feet and started heading for the door. But when they were halfway across the room, the doors slammed open. A figure dressed in all black, with a black mask stood there. In his hand was a large silver bucket.

The girls stopped and stared at him, ready to fight if they had to. The man simply raised the bucket and threw it's contents across the room. The yellowish liquid splashed everything. The girls managed to jump back and avoid being hit. The fumes from the liquid was enough to make you choke.

"Good bye musketeers." The man sneered, striking a match.

Then, Corinne in horror realized what it was. Gas.

He dropped the match and ran. The whole room instantly caught, and the flames were so much hotter because of the gas.

Aramina started to move towards a window. But suddenly flames appeared on the outside too.

"What can we do?" Viveca asked, looking for a way out.

Corinne shook her head "I don't know." then she looked back at Aramina "Scream Aramina! Scream like you never have before in your life!"

The red head nodded, then let out the loudest, most eardrum rattling scream they'd ever heard in their lives. Then, she passed out from the smoke. Viveca dropped to her side "Come on Aramina! Hold on!"

They heard shouting outside and people demanding to for water.

The whole room was engulfed in the flames. The only part that wasn't was where the girls were, and the fire was slowly consuming that area.

Corinne's lungs felt like they were about to burst. Her head started spinning, then she world faded into a dark black abyss.


	6. A Happy Ending for a Perfect Beginning

"Corinne." Voice called from the darkness "Please. Help us!"

It was Louis "There's not much time! Please!"

Corinne gasped and sat straight up.

She was laying in her parent's house in one of the rooms.

D'artagnon and Marie cam running over to her "Are you alright?" they asked in unison.

Corinne looked around "I have to find Louis. Where are my friends? Are they okay?"

"They're all fine." Marie answered "Thank goodness."

Corinne slowly got to her feet "We have to go."

D'artagnon grabbed her shoulder "I'm not sure you're well enough to go yet."

"Dad, I have to." She insisted "That maniac is going to kill Louis if I don't."

"Treville sent out musketeers to search for him, but they couldn't find him anywhere!" Marie said.

Corinne turned to face her parents "Mom. Dad. I'm a musketeer now. You always taught me not to turn my back when trouble came. I'm not going to turn back now. Not when Louis needs me."

D'artagnon sighed and looked over at his wife then back at his daughter "Alright Corinne. You win… like always." he hugged her tight, then held her at arms length "Go get 'em girl."

Corinne hugged both of her parents, then ran for the door "Where are my friends?"

"Right here!" the other three called, running up to her.

"We were just coming to see if you were well enough to try and find that lunatic!" Renee said as the four girls hugged.

Corinne nodded "Let's go. We don't have much time."

They all ran to the stables and mounted their horses that D'artagnon had given them they day they'd become musketeers.

"Ready?" Corinne asked.

The others nodded "Ready!"

"Let's go!"

They first went to their, now burnt, apartment and looked for clues.

"He rode a horse out of here." Aramina said, pointing to some hoof tracks.

"Good." Corinne nodded. Mounting back up on her horse "Let's follow them."

The tracks led out of town, and far into the woods.

**The guys were** still trying to find a way out, when a door on the side of the room opened. A figure all in black stepped into the room and faced Louis. He smiled wickedly "You Highness." he said, bowing mockingly.

"What do you want?" Louis demanded "Who are you?"

The man ignored the question "You don't happen to know a girl musketeer named, Corinne, do you?"

"Leave Corinne out of this." Louis snapped.

"No." The man said, walking in slow circles "I'm a afraid I can't. She's knee deep in everything."

Louis' eyebrows furrowed "What does this have to do with her?"

"I'll make a deal with you." the man said "Sign your kingdom over to me, and I'll spare her life. Don't sign the kingdom over to me, and I'll kill her."

Louis' eyes widened "What?!"

"It's a love for a love." the man sneered "Choose. The love of your life, or the love of your people."

Louis' mind was racing. He looked over at his friends, they just stared at him. If he gave up the kingdom, Paris would suffer. If he refused, then Corinne would be killed. The only girl in his life that had ever meant anything to him. The only girl who made him feel like anything was possible. But if he gave up the kingdom for her, she would never forgive him. So he'd lose her either way.

Louis sighed.

"What'll it be?" the man demanded.

"You'll have to kill me." Louis replied, standing up straight "I will not choose between Corinne and the kingdom. You'll have to kill me and figure out a way to get it yourself."

Hugh, Victor and Jonathan gasped "Louis!"

The man growled "Fine! I'll just kill you and go on with my original plan!"

Louis smiled "It won't work. There's already another heir to the throne."

"What!?" the man gasped "How?"

"You don't have to be family to inherit the throne." Louis answered "All you need is an inheritance."

The man let out a growl of rage "Well I'm way ahead of you!" he grabbed Louis' wrist and dragged him towards the entrance "I've already killed Corinne!"

Louis' head dropped "No."

"Yes. I killed her and her three friends!" The man said "I burnt their apartment to the ground with them in it!"

Victor and Hugh looked at each other. Pain written all over their faces.

The man dragged Louis from the room, slammed hidden door shut and sealed it from the outside "Say good bye to your king!"

Hugh and Victor sat down on the ground.

"It's over." Victor said "Viveca's gone. Louis is going to be killed, and we're probably next."

Jonathan looked down at his new friends "My father always told me not to give up! There's still a way out. There has to be!"

"But there's nothing out there for us anymore." Victor said sadly "Viveca… she's dead."

Hugh sighed "So is Renee."

Jonathan sat down beside them "Alright. It's hopeless."

Thirty minutes later, they heard feet outside the wall.

"Trouble's back." Hugh whispered.

There was the sound of a barrier being life from the door and someone pushing against it.

Victor scoffed "He forgot how to open his own door."

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal the four girls.

"Viveca!" Victor cried, jumping to his feet.

"Victor!" Viveca squealed, running to him.

Renee ran over to Hugh "Are you alright?"

Hugh nodded "Are you? He said he killed you!"

"He tried." Aramina answered "But we're too good to die." Then she spotted Jonathan. Her eyes grew wide and she mechanically walked over to him "Hi."

Jonathan smiled, instantly entranced by the girl "Hello, my lady." Then he gently kissed her hand.

Renee rolled her eyes "She's hooked."

"Hey, guys!" Corinne called, getting everyone's attention "Where's Louis?"

"That guy dragged him away about thirty minutes ago." Hugh answered.

"Louis told the man to kill him." Victor added.

"What!?" Corinne exclaimed.

"The man said that either Louis would sign over the kingdom, or he would kill you." Jonathan explained "Louis wouldn't choose. So the man drug him away to kill him."

"No!" Corinne spun around and ran from the room.

The other six followed, running as hard as they could, but still couldn't manage to keep up with Corinne.

She noticed marks in the ground that looked like heel skid marks. She followed them, hoping she wasn't too late.

**Louis was standing** still. Watching the guy place the bullets into his gun. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. Corinne was dead.

The man raised the gun "Are you ready to die?"

Louis put his shoulders back and lifted his chin "Just do it already."

The man was starting to pull the trigger, when Louis saw something pink running in his direction.

"No!" Corinne screamed as the man pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Corinne lurched for Louis. She knocked him out of the way, just as the bullet when flying by. She felt the heat from it as it scraped her cheek. Then she hit the ground. Her head hit the rocky ground with a deafening crack. Then she didn't move.

Louis sat up and stared at her "Corinne!" he cried, jumping to his feet and running to her.

The others arrived just then and gasped.

Seeing the man aim his gun for Louis, Aramina threw one of her fans. It flew through the air and knocked the gun out of the man's hands.

The men made a grab for the gun, but Renee yanked off her necklace and sent a gem flying into his hand!

"Ow!" the man screamed in shocked pain and anger.

Viveca flicked her ribbons, grabbed the gun, and then sent it flying to Victor's hands.

"It's over." Renee said "Give up."

The man pulled out a sword "It's not over yet!"

Aramina ran over, took Corinne's sword and threw it to Jonathan.

The man lunged for the unarmed Hugh.

Viveca wrapped her ribbons around his legs, making him hit the ground.

Victor looked at the gun, then turned it around and gave the guy a swift hit on the back of the head to knock him out.

Viveca smiled at him "Good job Victor."

Victor smiled back "Not so bad yourself… musketeer."

Renee pointed to Corinne, who was still lying unconscious on the ground.

Aramina looked at the scrape across Corinne's cheek "Did it hit her?"

Louis shrugged "I don't know." He answered. He looked down at her "You have saved my life more times than I can count. If only I hadn't been so afraid to tell you how I really felt, instead of covering it up with lame excuses."

Aramina sniffled, tears starting to form in her eyes. Jonathan slipped an arm over shoulder.

Viveca leaned her head on Victor's shoulder and cried.

Renee and Hugh just stood there holding hands, watching sadly and silently.

Louis ran his hand down Corinne's cheek "I love you."

He whispered.

The blond girl suddenly smiled, and her eyes fluttered open "I love you too, Louis."

She sat up and threw her arms around his neck.

Her friends started to cheer, and hug each other.

Louis took a deep breath, he knew what he was about to do was risky, but if he never tried, he'd never know. He pulled back, and then slowly started to lean in towards her. To his surprise, Corinne met him halfway.

Aramina squealed "Oh that is so romantic!"

Corinne and Louis pulled away from each other, their faces flaming, but they were smiling.

"We thought he hit you!" Viveca exclaimed.

Corinne shook her head as she was pulled to her feet "The bullet just glazed my cheek" she rubbed the side of her head that had hit the ground and groaned "It was the ground that did the most damage."

Louis sighed with relief "Why did you do that?"

"It's my job." Corinne answered "And besides, like Aramina said, I'm too good to die."

Louis pulled her into another hug. They were all glad to finally be safe.

**A year later**, there was buzz going through the kingdom. For the first time in history, there was going to be a quadruple wedding.

Corinne spun around for the third time in front of her mirror.

"Viveca, every time I think you can't make a more beautiful dress, you outdo yourself."

Viveca nodded "I had to do my best work for the wedding." She straightened Corinne's sleeves "Especially on yours. You want to know how awesome it was making the wedding dress for the future queen!"

Corinne laughed as she looked at the her wedding dress in the mirror. It was, of course, white with tiny pink pearls weaved in it creating spirals and hearts across the hem and on the bodice. It had puffed sleeves, much like the ones on her musketeer dress, and pink ribbon tied around the bottom with a ruffle sticking out underneath. There was also a wide braided ribbon tied around the middle.

The skirt was full of layers. Corinne reached fifteen before she finally gave up.

Viveca had just finished fixing her hair. She smiled in satisfaction "Perfect!"

Then she picked up the veil, that had the same design along the bottom of it and was attached to a gold tiara, and placed it on her head.

"Thank you so much Viveca." Corinne said, hugging her friend.

"You are most welcome." Backed away from her, then with a nod she headed for the door "Now I have to go get ready. Be back in fifteen."

Renee stepped through the door, dressed for her own wedding "Amazing that Viveca, the fashionista, can be dressed from head to toe, including hair and accessories, in fifteen minutes."

"And always looks fabulous when she's done." Corinne added with a laugh.

She looked at Renee's wedding dress.

As requested, it was in the same style as her functional ball gown was. It was trimmed with gold ribbon and blue roses. Her veil was held on by a headband of blue roses.

"You look beautiful, Renee." Corinne smiled "Hugh is going to fall over dead."

Aramina came flouncing into the room, her tiered dress bouncing.

"We're getting married!" she sang "All of us! Together!"

Her dress was also trimmed in gold with long draping sleeves. Her veil was connected to a pearl headband, which was starting to go crooked from her bouncing.

Viveca came back into the room, fully ready to walk down the isle.

Her dress had layers of lace that had a rose design. Her sleeves were puffed on top, but straight down to her wrists. Her veil was connected to two purple roses on the back of her head.

"Are we ready girls?" Viveca asked, pinning Aramina's headband so it wouldn't slide with her bouncing.

"We're ready." Corinne answered, slightly lifting the hem of her skirt so she wouldn't step on it.

"Oh," Viveca said with a wink "The dresses are functional."

The girls laughed as they walked towards their position.

The wedding was being held in the ballroom… which the girls, being the maids, had decorated.

The large doors swung open, and all the guests gasped at the sight of the brides.

The four guys at the other end of the ballroom watched, with their mouths wide open, the girls slowly walk towards them. When they finally reached the place where the men were waiting, the girls smiled and accepted their extended hands.

As they wedding commenced, Louis looked down at Corinne and smiled "Are you ready for this?" he whispered.

"Of course." She answered "I'm just a little worried about the queen part."

Louis squeezed her hand "You'll be fine. I have a confession to make." He continued "I put in my will that if anything happened to me, you would get the throne… before I finally told you I loved you."

"You did what!?" Corinne exclaimed. Everything grew silent and everyone stared at her.

After being sure there were no more interruptions, the wedding continued.

"Why?" Corinne asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"You were the only person I trusted with it." He answered.

"You completely trust me with your kingdom?"

"I did. And I do."

She chuckled softly "I do too."

"You may now kiss the bride."

"What?" Louis and Corinne looked at the priest.

"You may now kiss the bride." He repeated.

"You said I do." Viveca whispered to them.

Corinne and Louis laughed, then obliged to the priest's demand.

The wedding papers were signed quickly. Then, the Queen's coronation took place.

After everyone left the building, Corinne sighed "I hope I can do this."

"You can." Louis smiled "We'll do it together."

(To be Continued…)


End file.
